Aporkalypse
The Aporkalypse is an event that happens when all three sigils on the Aporkalypse Calendar align. Without player control, this happens on the start of the 61st day in a Hamlet world. During this event, the world will constantly be lit up and tinted red, the result of a solar eclipse. Many creatures and aspects of the game change, getting much more difficult. The Aporkalypse lasts until the player forwards or reverses the Aporkalypse Calendar. Effects * There will no longer be any day or dusk periods, only night, meaning sanity will constantly drain. * The environment changes drastically. ** The moon icon that shows the player the phase of the moon will be constant, showing a reddish moon. ** All Flowers turn into Evil Flowers. ** Seasonal effects will cease to occur, such as Hay Fever and Fog. In addition, rain is much less common. ** The BFB will not spawn during this time, and if summoned, will land and take off immediately. ** The player will be unable to see the shadows that Vampire Bats and BFB form before they spawn. However, they will be able to see their model and other models darken as the BFB's shadow flies above them. ** Woodie will become a Werebeaver at the start of every 'day'. * All shops become locked, as per usual for nighttime. However, Royal Guards will no longer patrol, and will stay inside at all times, even if the player steals items like rocks from the Quarry. They can be knocked out of their house by a hammer, but the Worker Pigs will not repair any damaged structure. ** Lamp Posts are perpetually on, but the Lamps found in the Mant Hill will no longer emit light. * Many creatures have their behaviors changed. All creatures that can sleep at night will do so until attacked, and creatures asleep during the day will be awake constantly. ** All Mants hatch into Mant Warriors. The new Mant Warriors now glow, emitting a very dim light that spreads across a large distance. Any new Mants spawned by the Antcomb Home automatically turn into Mant Warriors. ** Pogs will now attack the player and any creature on sight. ** Pikos and Orange Pikos turn rabid. ** Iron Hulks are perpetually activated, and do not deactivate. ** Vampire Bat attacks become much more common and much more severe, happening nearly every day. The amount of bats that spawns is greatly increased. It is common to find upwards of 10 Vampire Bats in an attack during the Aporkalypse on Day 1. ** Thunderbirds will launch 10 Lightning Bolts instead of 3. ** Elder Mandrakes become neutral, their facial expression changes from a frown to a smile, and they can be befriended with raw Vegetables. * Anywhere from 2-5 Ancient Spirits spawn in every room of every Ancient Pig Ruins. If all ghosts in the room are killed, new ghosts will spawn when the player returns to the room. * The boss monster Ancient Herald spawns shortly after the Aporkalypse begins. If killed, it will respawn in a short time. It currently does not drop any loot. This event is treacherous, with a constant sanity drain, many many bats, allies turning into enemies, and constant threat of the base-destroying Ancient Herald. One of the only positive improvements is that the player will never have to rely on light outside. However, unless the player wants to farm Pig Skin? from the Vampire Bats, or a drastic difficulty increase, avoiding this event by using the Aporkalypse Calendar is recommended. Strategy For people starting the game, the Aporkalypse is a major difficulty spike. Since its so infrequent, and can be easily controlled using the Aporkalypse Calendar, it is recommended to use the Calendar to skip the event until you are fully prepared. That being said, there are several things to keep in mind about the Aporkalypse. * It is important to realize that this event is entirely within the player's control. Making a small camp near the ruins that contain the Aporkalypse Calendar will allow the player to either reap the benefits or avoid the consequences of the Aporkalypse. * Having health recovery items will ensure the player does not die to the myriad of threats during this event. * The Ancient Herald currently does not drop items. Therefore, it is useless to kill him, and it is recommended to run when he first appears, as his attacks will destroy the player's camp. It should be noted that he does not become aggressive should the player run, and then return to him. He will engage the player should they attack him again. * It is a good idea to get your shopping done before the event, as Pig Shops will be locked at all times. * This event may be more feasible than Lush Season as Wigfrid, as she cannot take advantage of Nettles, and the player must sacrifice a head slot to prevent Hay Fever. In addition, she thrives off the influx of mobs, easily fighting off the very large Vampire Bat swarms prevalent in this event. Triggering the Aporkalypse to skip Lush Season is a worthwhile strategy. * Wendy does a lot better in this event than other characters, due to Abigail dealing maximum damage at all times. Along with Wendy's reduced sanity drain, she is capable of surviving much longer than other characters are. * Its a good idea to completely avoid this event as Wilba. Due to it being constant night, her sanity will plummet at a nearly uncontrollable rate and cause her to be insane nearly all the time. In addition, the benefits she gets from having pigs gift her things disappears, as pigs will never leave their houses. * WX-78 can bank SYSTEM OVERLOAD much more easily, since Thunderbirds shoot 10 lightning bolts. Gallery Aporkalypse Promo.png|A promotional image for the Aporkalypse posted on its release date of December 6th, 2018. Mant-Warrior-in-Aporkalypse.png|A Warrior Mant with glowing war-paint chasing Wilson during the Aporkalypse.